


Reinforcements

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Midnight Verse [27]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A supply drop, and ambush, and reinforcements of two kinds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinforcements

The warning of encroaching forces was ignored at first; Chromia was the one who looked past Firestar's shoulder and saw that the computer was picking up **two** forces approaching the stockpile they had just delivered that cycle to the coordinates slightly away from the heavily hidden depot.

"Looks like there's going to be a fight," Chromia reported to Elita One and Midnight as they both came to investigate the alarm.

"Drones... Megatron should be able to deal with them..." Elita One said as she read the report. She silenced the alarm and moved to go finish prepping the shuttle for them to return to the moon base. No sooner than she reached the door, though, did the alarm ping again.

"Glitchy?" was Firestar's curious comment, but Chromia's frown wiped that away.

"The drones are a feint. Full squad approaching behind them."

Chromia's words sent a frisson of energy spiking through Midnight's systems, made worse when Elita One merely nodded and continued to open the door. She had to turn this, quickly, as those supplies were meant for the smaller Decepticon force that had not yet made its way to the larger one. In other words, Thundercracker was out there. "We can't let them face that alone!" she blurted, making the femme leader turn and view her. "They'll think we laid a trap and are working with Shockwave!" She had their attention fully now, and that gave her hope. "We have to reinforce them."

"If we spill out and deploy to the advantageous side, it will betray the location of this depot in all likelihood," Elita One said calmly. "That is not something we do lightly."

"If we don't, and Megatron survives, he will find this place anyway!" Midnight retorted. "Because he'll think we betrayed him, and he will focus on us first before resuming his war on Shockwave! It's what he does! Grandiose long term plans... and horrible short-term obsessions!"

"Scraplet has a point," Chromia told her leader. "And she is our current expert on the Terran side of things."

Elita One shifted to acquire new charges to go into her arm subspaces for her blaster. "We go... and try to get behind the mech squad. Megatron's force can deal with the drones and then we'll have a pincer."

Midnight's spark leapt high; she was going to be able to fight _with_ her lover instead of against him.

`~`~`~`~`

Thundercracker was cursing at his inability to get enough altitude to make this battle end faster, but his trine's Terran forms and heavier contamination of Terran elements were forcing them to gliding levels mostly. While Starscream's plan to use the Undercity hadn't blown up in their faces (yet), the problem of supplies had required a coded transmission to the local Autobot resistance.

That galled them all in ways Thundercracker didn't want to dwell on, but Skywarp badly needed the replenishment... so did he and Thrust, for donating so much to keep Skywarp out of stasis.

Only the promised supplies had been at the center of a full drone army, with Sixshot insisting more mechs were coming in, too.

"Slag!" Skywarp snapped, damage flaring on the shared HUD that would put the black mech down on the ground with the others. At roughly the same time, Thrust flashed the sensor data of the incoming attack mechs... with a curious reading of weapons fire already registering.

::Maybe some of the landing force?:: Thundercracker offered as a hypothesis.

::Spread our pattern,:: Starscream ordered, and Thundercracker swung out further while Thrust went the other direction, trying to destroy as many drones as they could before they had to fight actual mechs.

`~`~`~`~`

Skywarp had grounded near Megatron, not out of cowardice, but out of knowledge that it might come down to the leader wanting someone to wield him. Though that form was smaller, it was actually very devastating, as Megatron's firing rate increased, and the beam focus narrowed, while his own personal systems demanded far less of him.

Being that close to Megatron, though, meant he had very little fighting to do. He was concentrating on picking off the outer drones, which meant he saw the ten mechs -- and four femmes? -- first. That was unexpected, and he relayed the composition of that side of the battle ground to the others.

::Noble fools,:: Megatron snorted, but he was not stupid enough to turn away the reinforcements.

::Too bad we still need them for potential supplies,:: Thrust sent across the combat frequency. ::That's their leader.::

Skywarp knew that, and half-agreed with Thrust. Taking out the resistance leader would make things so much easier... slagging meltdowns, was that the fragging twins' spawn?! He couldn't quite keep from growling, before he remembered he had promised to at least meet her for Thundercracker's sake.

It looked, very quickly, like he was going to have that chance. The femmes were a force to be reckoned with, the three native ones moving with precision... and the minute one of Shockwave's minions took to the sky, followed by a handful of surviving drones, the crazy Terran one was up into the air too. Skywarp had to admit she launched with more style than her creator Sideswipe; she took off toward a big brute... ex-gladiator mech... and used the impact to careen upwards. One slower moving drone was used as a springboard, which knocked it down, and then she was actively on the mech in the air, proving she was Sunstreaker's creation in her knowledge of in-close fighting.

::Pits, she's good,:: Skywarp inadvertently flashed on his bondmate's processors, keeping it off the general band.

::I know,:: Thundercracker answered him, and Skywarp could feel the satisfied flicker of his emotions before the startled, ::Wait, she's -- oh, _Pits_ , she's here!:: 

Skywarp actually had to stifle a laugh, since Megatron would not appreciate it if he paid attention, at that reaction. ::Yeah, fume-head, she is. Kicking aft... whoa, the Sunflower taught her his dirtier tricks,:: Skywarp sent with a near wince as Midnight punched her forearm through to a hydraulic line and ripped it. The pair of combatants started plummeting then... but the rocket pack flared and Midnight was in control of hers where the other 'Con wasn't. Skywarp had to look away, taking targeting placement from Starscream up high, firing his blasters. When he looked back, the Terran femme was hidden in the thick of a small cluster of drones, but Skywarp got the impression that was about to end.

He could almost feel Thundercracker's worry for a moment -- and then there was a flicker of incredibly satisfied delight as drones went flying. Well. Pieces of drones went flying as that femme hauled out an energy axe and swung in broad arcs. 

Skywarp filtered Thundercracker's reactions into a portion of his processor, weighing it against his own sense of betrayal that his mate had looked outside of their bond... yet when it had happened, they really hadn't been true mates, because of the virus. That was a very spark-shaking realization, and Skywarp suddenly threw all his possessive, clinging need into the link between them. The only thing was that it wasn't flavored by a trace of jealousy, only the knowledge of how close to losing Thundercracker he'd been.

::She's yours, whatever, but... you're still mine, right?:: he sent on the heels of that, as the fight tightened like a noose around the forces sent by Shockwave.

::Of course I'm yours,:: Thundercracker answered almost before the question was finished, his own vicious, possessive desire wrapping back down through the link, ::and you're mine -- 'Warp, don't you know how much I missed you?:: 

Skywarp held all that savage possession close to his spark, and concentrated on helping end the fight after one last send. ::I do now... and I won't forget it.::


End file.
